


The Bucket Move

by olivemartini



Category: Stitchers, Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Kidnapping, Romance, Violence, camsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an expansion of what Cameron was thinking when he took down that guy using only a bucket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bucket Move

Cameron wished he could say he had meant to hit the guy with the bucket.  
He wished he could say it was part of his plan, or that he had saw it in a movie and had been dying to try it out.  
He wished it wouldn't be a lie when people called him a hero, that he had done it out of bravery and not sheer stupidity.  
But you don't always get what you want.

 

Truthfully, if he had been alone, he would have wimped out. Cameron would have kept his mouth shut and handed over the watch and the ring, then dealt with whatever pain the guy was going to give out, because he knew he would at least get out of this alive. But then there was the whole issue of Kirsten being there.  
Kirsten, as much as he loved her (and he did love her, though he wasn't sure in what way) did not know when to shut her mouth. He had thought she would have been considerate enough to not anger the man when his gun was pointing at Cameron's face, but she was never very good at picking up on things like that. He was proud of the fact he had hesitated before giving away the watch, but other than that, he was content to let the guy walk all over him. Like, hello? There was a gun.  
Guns were scary, and no matter what brave thing you think you're going to do, it just doesn't work out like that. You just do whatever it takes to get it the hell away from you. Even so, when that man turned it towards Kirsten, Cameron would have given everything he had to have it back on him.  
Because Kirsten would not shut up. Everyone knows that you do not, under any circumstances, give away the fact that you know who the criminal is and exactly who he's working with, because that makes you a great witness for the prosecution. And that makes you die.   
Kirsten was the one exception to this, apparently, because she kept talking. Not only that, but she also wasn't handing over the jewelry. She was going to die. Cameron was going to have to watch someone who was quickly becoming his best friend get shot right in front of him, and he didn't have time for the therapy it would take to get over that.   
When the safety was turned off, Cameron was thinking about begging. He was planning to jump in front of Kirsten, shield her with his body, because that's what the hero always does for the damsel in distress. He even briefly considering tackling the man, though he didn't think those extra five seconds would do Kirsten much good.  
So really, the only reason he grabbed the bucket was because he was trying anything he could to protect her. It was a split second decision, and when the gun was knocked out of the guys hand, he figured he might as well try the head. Which turned out to be a good idea.  
But that didn't make him a hero.  
It made him an idiot with extremely good luck.  
But that didn't seem to matter to anyone but him.  
(Though he had saved the girl and gotten a hug for his efforts, so maybe it made him a little like a hero.)


End file.
